


Miraculous BeanBoozled Challenge

by DJMirnum



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Funny, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6015385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJMirnum/pseuds/DJMirnum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette's last class get to try the BeanBoozled Challenge and the last one standing gets punished for it.  But there might be something sweet at the end though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miraculous BeanBoozled Challenge

It was the last period of the day and a substitute teacher, how lucky could Marinette's class get?! This sub was also a favorite among the students; she made the class fun despite the work she was supposed to give out. Her name was Mademoiselle Ellen Dubois and she loved the students, she always made sure that having fun was just as important as learning the material. This particular day, she brought in a bag of jelly beans. When the students saw this, they just thought she brought candy to share.  
"Hello everyone! Now, I'm sure you are all wondering why I have this bag of jelly beans and I will explain shortly. But first, your teacher has left some worksheets for you to work on in addition to reading the next chapter for Monday. Now, you all can choose to work on the assignment, or play a game with these jelly beans. If you wish to work, I will give you a pass to go to the library otherwise stay in your seats to play."  
"What if we don't want to work or play but just watch," asked Rose.  
"If that is your choice, I don't mind. So, since you all have stayed to play or watch; who would like to participate," the sub asked while pouring some of the jelly beans into a bowl.  
Kim and Alix raised their hands along with Nino who forced Adrien to raise his hand. Alya raised hers and forced Marinette's hand up. Max also raised his as did Nathaneal. When it seemed no one else was going to participate, Mme Dubois called those who volunteered to the front desk.  
"We are going to play BeanBoozled. Each of these jelly beans has a good and a bad flavor. You eat a good one, you get a point. Get a bad one, you stay in play and receive no point. If you get to five points, you are safe. Last person standing, well, let's just say you don't want it to be you. Now, first up; Kim and Adrien." Mme Dubois spun the wheel. "You have to eat either, chocolate pudding or dog food."  
Once she showed them what that jelly bean looked like and the two boys grabbed a brown jelly bean and both popped it into their mouth. Their disgust was immediate.  
"Ugh! Worst jelly bean ever," cried Kim.  
"Blech," yelled Adrien.  
Both boys spat out the jelly bean while everyone else laughed.  
"Looks like both were bad. Next, Alya and Max. Tutti-Fruitti or Stinky Socks."  
Max and Alya ate the multicolored bean; Alya's face lit up while Max looked grossed out.  
"I got Tutti-Fruitti," yelled Alya.  
"Geez, is this what Kim's socks taste like," cried Max.  
"That's one point for Alya," said Mme Dubois keeping the tally on the board. "Next, Marinette and Nino. Peaches or Barf.  
Marinette didn't like the idea of getting a barf flavored jelly bean but, she took the orange bean and ate it. Both Marinette and Nino were happy.  
"Peaches," they both cried.  
"What?! How did both of them get a good one," cried Kim.  
"That's a point for both Marinette and Nino. Next, Alix and Nathaneal. Licorice or Skunk Spray."  
The whole classes faces blanched; what a horrible flavor to use. Alix and Nathaneal grabbed the black bean and put it in their mouth. Nathaneal beamed while Alix began to gag.  
"Yes! No skunk spray," shouted Nathaneal.  
"Oh, oh gawd! That was wretched," gagged Alix.  
"Point for Nathaneal."  
The game continued on; Nino got a point while Alya got none the next round. Alix and Kim both got a point. Nathaneal and Marinette also got a point. It was Adrien and Max's turn.  
"Juicy Pear or Booger."  
Once they ate the green bean, both boys shouted.  
"Juicy Pear!"  
"Alright, both of you get a point. Marinette and Adrien, you're up."  
"But I just went," he cried.  
"Sorry, just being random. Barf or Peach."  
After popping the orange bean in their mouth, Adrien got excited while Marinette looked disgusted.  
"Yes! I got peach!"  
"Oh, man that is awful!"  
"Point goes to Adrien. Up next, Nino and Kim. Lime or Lawn Clippings."  
"There's a grass flavored one," yelled Nino.  
The two boys popped the light green bean into their mouths. Both of them were not happy.  
"I am so glad I am not a cow," yelled Kim.  
Nino just spat the bean out.  
"No points there."  
The next round, Marinette and Alya both got a point. Alix and Nino got a point while Max and Nathaneal didn't. Adrien and Kim were up again.  
"Pear or Booger."  
The two of them ate the bean.  
"I got pear," yelled Kim.  
"Ugh, that's nasty," cried Adrien.  
For the rest of the game, everyone except for Max and Adrien got to five points.  
"Alright we are down to the last two. Adrien currently has three points while Max has two. May the odds be ever in your favor. Berry Blue or Toothpaste."  
Adrien and Max ate the blue bean.  
"I got berry," cried Max.  
"I got toothpaste, but it's actually not that bad," said Adrien.  
"Alright, we are tied now. Chocolate Pudding or Dog Food."  
Adrien got dog food while Max got pudding.  
"Oh come on," yelled Adrien.  
"Alright Adrien, you have to get two good ones and Max gets none if you want to win. Here we go. Moldy Cheese or Caramel Corn."  
They put the yellow and white bean in their mouths.  
"YES! I got Caramel Corn," yelled Max. "I win!"  
Adrien's face fell; of course cheese would be his downfall one of these days.  
"Oh gawd! Oh gawd! That's...ugh!"  
"Looks like Max pulled through in the end. Sorry, Adrien. Now, as the last man standing; you are to take five of the jelly beans and chew it."  
The rest of the class laughed at the poor model's predicament. Adrien didn't like the idea of those jelly beans mixing together. But, he decided to be a good sport and took five random beans and placed them in his mouth. As he chewed, shock, horror, disgust were among the few reactions on his face. His face scrunched, arms went rigid by his sides, he shrugged his shoulders to his ears and he shook his head.  
"Ack! Gah! That has got to be the nastiest taste I've ever had!"  
Adrien got to spit out the offending jelly beans and everyone went back to their desks.  
"I hope you all still had fun today, and please be sure to have those worksheets done for your teacher Monday and have a great weekend."  
The dismal bell rang and everyone made their getaway. Marinette felt bad for Adrien having those awful tastes in his mouth.  
"Seriously dude! I can smell it on your breath," cried Nino.  
"I know! I'm going to have to gargle mouthwash for days," yelled Adrien.  
"Oh here, eat these mints," said an exasperated Alya as she gave him a box of mints.  
Adrien dumped the all the mints into his mouth.  
"Well, how about we go to the bakery and eat something to cancel out these jelly beans," asked Marinette.  
"I second that," cried Nino.  
"I'm always down," said Alya.  
"Anything to help erase these awful favors from my tongue," said Adrien.  
As the four of them made their way to Marinette's home, Alya and Nino walked ahead while Adrien and Marinette held back.  
"Did those mints help," Marinette asked.  
"A little. But if you make me something that definitely will help, Princess."  
"Ok, any requests," she giggled.  
Adrien took this time to take her hand into his. Even though they were together, it still caused her to blush and feel giddy and Adrien never failed to notice.  
"Something sweet, like you," he winked.  
"Well, if you're up for it," she winked back and kissed the corner of his mouth. "We just have to wait for Nino and Alya to leave first."  
The blush on Adrien flared up immediately.


End file.
